The Ride Of Horror
by TheAngryPrincess13
Summary: 2 college girls go on a road trip. But their little adventure turns to horror when they get lost and encounter the Torn Prince and The Jackal..RR
1. Going on a trip

::::::::Ok..Here's another 13 ghosts story!! Since we need more!! so....RR...

The Ride of Horror....pt 1-Goin' On A Trip..

"Oh this is gonna be so fun!!"Sarah laughed. As she packed up all her stuff in a suit case.. Her and her friend Jesse were going on a road trip, to Chicago. To see Sarah's boyfriend. Jesse was just comin' along for the ride. Sarah sighed. As she watch her little brother(he's 11) play outside with his friend Michael(who's 12) they were chasing eachother. Suddenly the phone rang, knocking Sarah out of her thoughts.

"Hello.."Sarah said.

"Hey, Sarah.It's me Jesse!"

"Oh..I never would of known.."Sarah said, rolling her eyes.

"ya.."Jesse laughed.

"So, what have you been doin' lately?"Sarah asked.

"Oh nothin really..Just bored as hell.."Jesse awnsered, sighing.

"Like always, huh?"Sarah smiled.

"Ya...So when are we leaving??"Jesse asked.

"Just in a little while..I still have to say good-bye to my family."Sarah said.

"Ok..They better not be like the Brady Bunch type.."Jesse mumbled.

Sarah laughed, and said "Jesse, you've seen them before.

"Ya..But not all your relatives.."Jesse laughed.

"So..?'Sarah asked.

"They better not be like the relatives off Christmas Vacation."Jesse joked.

"So what if they are?"Sarah smiled.

"Now, That would be scary.."Jesse chuckled.

The door bell rings.

"Oh, I'll talk to you later!! My parents are here!"Sarah said.

"Ok..C-ya later Sunshine..."Jesse said laughing..

"Bye.."Sarah said, hanging up the phone.

She ran and opened the door.

She saw her parents. Her mother Sally, rushed up and hugged her. Her father George, did to.

"Ack!..Can't breathe.."Sarah mumbled.

"Oh sorry dear!!"Her mother apolagized.

"It's alright.."Sarah said smiling.

"We wanted to catch you, Before you left.."Her father said smiling softly.

"Well you did.."Sarah said smiling to.

They then spent the next 2 hours, Buying Sarah stuff. Warning her not to pick up any hitchikers. Only stop to use the bathroom, Eat, or sleep. Nothing more! Sarah nodded as she got in her car, and drove to Jesse's.

When she got there. Jesse was waiting outside, smoking a cigarette.

Jesse saw Sarah. And put the cigarette out. And got inside the car, Ignoring Sarah's complaints about how smoking is a bad habit and stuff. Soon they were on the road...and off! While driving Sarah started to complain about the map being all wrong.

"What do you mean the map's wrong...How can it be wrong?"Jesse asked.

"I don't know..."Sarah said sighing.

"To bad we don't have the map from Dora the Explorer..."Jesse mumbled

"Jesse..This isn't a time for joking.."Sarah hissed.

"Who ever said I was joking.."Jesse mumbled.

Soon they saw a little restraunt up ahead, So they drove to it. Got out, And only to find it closed. So they walked back to the car got in..and drove off..It was getting darker. Suddenly Jesse kicke something. And looked down to see a pair of weird lookin' glasses. She picked them up, and put them on. Ignoring Sarah who laughed and called her a dork. Jesse asked Sarah where she got the glasses..But Sarah turned to her and said that they werent hers..So they ignored the fact that a pair of glasses were placed in the car.

"Dang...I hope we can find somebody who will tell up where the next town is.."Sarah said.

"Hmmm..How about that guy.."Jesse said, pointing at nothing.

"Stop it Jesse..That isnt funny.."Sarah said.

"What are you talking abou? Theres a freaking mustang right there!"Jesse cried.

"I don't see it..Where Where?"Sarah asked.

"Wait, put the glasses on.'' Jesse said.

Sarah rolled her eyes, But did so. and looked out the window and screamed.

Because there standin' there was a Teenage boy who looked like a James Dean wannabe, and half of him was burnt. And he looked pissed.

:::::::::::Sorry...I'll update when I get 3 reviews..or should I even continue??? I dunno...RR....


	2. Scream Me A Sound

:::::::::Ok..Thanx 4 the reviews...Ok here's an update...

The Ride of Horror pt.2--Scream me a sound.....(I dunno)

The girls continued to stare at him, While Sarah was beyond terrified Jesse seemed to think it was cool. Jesse smiled at the pissed off teen. Sarah crawled backward trying not to cry, choking back a sob. (A/N:what a baby!) Jesse remained calm.

"Hey Sarah he's kinda cute isn't he.."Jesse said grinning.

"Maybey if you take a sideways glance.."Sarah muttered.

The boy then yanked the door open. Sarah opened the other door and grabbed Jesse's hand and ran out not to sure of where they were going. Jesse seemed to think all of this was fun. While Sarah was real scared. They ran for a long time. Sarah was out of breath. Jesse seemed ok, she wasn't out of breath at all. Probally because Jesse was athletic. And Sarah was out of shape. They soon found a glass house. Jesse decided to stay outside and watch for the teen, since she could fight. Sarah decdided to put up her courage and go into the house. She slowly opened the door and walked in. She gasped at all the mess. She wondered through the house. She heard a scream. And her first thought was Jesse!! and that burnt dude!! Sarah ran outside and saw nothing. Except for Jesse's cap....

Oh no..Sarah moaned. She was here by herself thinking either Jesse got scared or something, like hearing a noise..or she got kidnapped by that burnt boy..So sarah went into the house once again, closing the door behind her. She soon saw a library and found a book. She opened it started looking through it..and stopped at the page..where it had that boy on it. She gasped. His name was Royce Clayton..But they called him the Torn Prince. She read more stuff about him..When she hear a noise, she looked but the noise stopped. She ignored it..Until she felt goosebumps and a cold raspy voice in her here...

"What's ya doing down here whore?" She turned around to see A guy no Monster or something..with a strait jacket and cage on his head..he was glaring, yet grinning at her.

"Want to have some fun Slut?" The Creature asked smiling.

Sarah screamed As his laughter and her screams of terror echoed out through the house...

::::::::Ok...There's a new chapter....rr..If ya want...


	3. PanickingAre you a virgin?

::::::::::::::::::::::Ok..Thanx alot 4 the great Reviews...Here's another Chapter!!!! RR....

The Ride Of Horror pt.3:Panicking/Are You a Virgin?

Sarah gasped she couldnt believe what was infront of her, I mean he was a grusome thing to look at. She then asked him who he was The Jackal simply sneered at her. As she began to back away from him, The Jackal grinned his sadistic grin of his and anwsered....

"Ryan Kuhn..or what others call me The Jackal!!"

Sarah gulped not sure if she was gonna make it out in one piece, She also wondered what had happened Jesse. It was either that Jesse got scared and ran away. Or that the Torn Prince had kidnapped her and took her somewhere....Suddenly The Jackal lunged at her so quick, It made her lose balance. She fell over. The Jackal leaned over her as she groaned, He then said something that sent cold chills down her back.

"Im going to make you regret ever coming here.."

"I didnt do nothing" Sarah said glaring at him.

The Jackal simply laughed his insane laugh. Sarah tried to back away from his intense madness raging from inside. The Jackal turned his head toward her, as she pulled herself up and tried to find a way out. He smirked and said

"Where you going whore...I thought I told you that were gonna have fun tonight...."

"Screw you..You insane bastard!!!"Sarah managed to spat out.

The Jackal growled at her. But then said..

"You sure have alot to say don't you?"

"Go to hell"

The Jackal grinned "I'd love to..I'll take you with me..It can be a date!!"

Sarah tried to slap him, But fell right through him.

The jackal smiled then said "I think you mean this..."

He then hit her across the face, making her fall back to the ground.

Sarah moaned and got back up and being stupid, She lunged at him again. He threw her at the wall. And he began to rip her shirt to shreds. And clawed at her, Soon all her clothes were off. He shoved her to the ground. He looked her up and down and said...

"Let's hope your not a virgin..Or this is gonna be very painful..."He then laughed.

::::::::::Ok...Next chapter will be on Jesse and what happened to her.....I think.....Well RR!!!!!


End file.
